<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not Alone by Green90</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413107">Not Alone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green90/pseuds/Green90'>Green90</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Blood and Injury, Depressing, Drama &amp; Romance, F/F, Happy, Nightmares, Romance, Sad with a Happy Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:41:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green90/pseuds/Green90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yachiyo thought she has lost the love of her life but in the end it turned out to be unexpected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nanami Yachiyo/Tamaki Iroha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Iroha!"</em>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Iroha!"</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Wake up!"</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Don't you dare give up on me!"</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Wake up!"</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Iroha!"</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yachiyo tried everything she could to revive Iroha in her arms, doing CPR wasn't good enough to wake up the girl and get her conscious. Those two were the only ones fighting off that last of the witches. It strucked them very deep, one landed on the ground, the other, some place else.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Blood after Blood kept dripping from the pinkette as trying to save the bluenette from harnessing more of the damage of the witch itself. Her breath was frail and dry, Iroha tried to counter attack but failed since the witch already striked before her. Yachiyo stood up carefully and her eyes widened when seeing the younger girl kept shielding herself from the strikes of the dark.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The bluenette stood up and attacks the monster, luring it from the other direction, giving the chance of Iroha to recover and attack. The witch was almost finished. It wasn't great but yet still had the enough strength left to finish off the girls.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yachiyo didn't think this would end sooner so instead of thinking wisely, attacking the enemy is the only obstacle to refrain sustaining more injuries. She thought that her powers could finish off the broken mess but it became uncertain.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The final move strucked Yachiyo so hard that her eyes widened, hearing the noise of a stab and bizzare cough. Iroha was stabbed. Blood was leaking out of her stomach area, some blood was rolling down from the corner of her lips. The eyes of the younger girl snapped open, now coughing up blood as the monster swing its arms and threw Iroha at some place else.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yachiyo gritted her teeth and decided to finish this off on her own if she has to. At one blow, the witch was dodging it further but failed to when another blow was able to slice through the corpse of weakpoint.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The witch was finally destroyed, the dark smike slowly claiming the corpse of the witch as it fades. The barrier too has faded. Yachiyo collected the grief seed and soon, ran over to the direction where Iroha has landed after a blow. The bluenette stood there in horror. All blood leaking out of the pinkette was surrounding her. Iroha coughed deeply as now facing Yachiyo.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Y-Yachiyo..."</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yachiyo kneeled down, she didn't care if the blood was staining her magical girl outfit. Carefully she held the body of Iroha who was slowly dying in her arms. Her eyes was dull, her cheeks were bruised up along with deep cuts. Her magical girl outfit was torn, multiple slashes she recieved from the witch got very worst. Iroha tried to heal herself at least but lost the ability to do so.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Drip</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Drip</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Drip</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Drip</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tears were hitting her face, Iroha frowned raising her hand to smooth Yachiyo's cheeks as tears were hitting her hand. The blunette was tearing up, legitimately sobbing in front of the pinkette. She too was tearing up.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"I'm sorry Yachiyo..., I-I'm so sorry..."</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yachiyo shaked her head.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"I couldn't protect you... I couldn't prevent you from dying. Why you out of all people whom I love now.."</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Iroha widens her eyes, realizing that Yachiyo just admitted her feelings for her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yachiyo loved her, she.. really loved her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"I wanted us to start our relationship but now I'm too late... I can't save you now."</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Iroha was in tears, one by one was slipping out of her eyes as hearing those words for the first time in months. Once again she coughed up more blood, realizing her time was almost up. Her eyes were slowly shutting but before that happens.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Yachiyo...."</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Yachiyo faces her lover with deep sadness realizing whats happening next.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"P-Please no..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Iroha smiled weakly, smoothering Yachiyo for the last time.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Take care of Ui for me... You've been so kind...you and I haven't been in first terms to begin with when we've met. But now knowing where you're coming from... I've always wanted to hold you in my arms and take away the pain you've held within years."</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yachiyo was breathing heavily, almost losing it as Iroha continues to say her part.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"I always wanted to thank you for accepting me being part of your life and team. Not only that I was your team leader but you gave me the strength I needed to fight back and move on. I want you to always be happy no matter what happens. I promised to be by your side didn't I? .... Sadly I'm slowly breaking that promise..."</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yachiyo shaked her head, more tears were hitting the pinkette's face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Thank you Yachiyo, for always being there for me in good and bad times. Thank you for giving me the love and support that I needed through out all this time...tell that to the others too. Tell Ui to bathe well, eat all the healthy meals everyday, always come home safe &amp; sound... Also don't spend much money on stuff that are expensive. And for the sake of her... Make sure to help her out on homework and all the things she needs to do...and... be...very obedient."</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yachiyo begins to shake but nods. Iroha smiles weakly for one last time.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Thank you, Yachiyo..... I... love.... you...."</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yachiyo's eyes were wide as before, tears gathering up as her lips quiver deeply, she shakes and shakes, holding the body of her love as the pinkette goes limp. The blood was still slipping. The pinkette's last tears slipped as well... Dripping on the ground. Yachiyo held the body, hugging her tightly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"IROHAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The girl finally loses it, letting all of the despair, sobbing &amp; sobbing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Iroha... C-Come back... p-please.."</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yachiyo has lost someone precious to her. Nothing can't ever repair her heart again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Iroha....Iroha....IROHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA!"</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>---<b><em>"Yachiyo!"----</em></b></p>
</div><div>
  <p>For some reason she hears voices out of nowhere. Yachiyo was breathing heavily, as she looks around.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>'That voice...'</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em> <b>"Yachiyo!"</b></em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yachiyo swears she wasn't going crazy, as she stood up.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b> <em>"Yachiyo!"</em></b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yachiyo's eyes widens.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>'For some reason... That voice...sounds familiar-'</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em> <b>"YACHIYO!"</b></em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>At that one blow, Yachiyo wakes up in the middle of night, in bed, tearful as she faces the girl she thought she'd lost with widen eyes. Iroha was looking at her concernedly, some tears were forming in her eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"I-Iroha...?"</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Y-Yachiyo... A-are you alright-"</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>At that moment, Yachiyo tackles Iroha with a tight embrace, letting out the sobs and pain. The pinkette didn't hesitate but hugs back her girlfriend tightly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"I'd thought I lost you..."</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Yachiyo..."</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"You were dead...dead in my arms.."</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Iroha winced a little at that last part as she embraces her more tightly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"But I'm not dead, I'm right here.. By your side... I'm never going to leave you... You're not alone anymore. I promised you that..."</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"I know..."</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Both pulled away and Iroha kisses Yachiyo. Both felt their warmth matching up. A little by little their love touched. She wiped away the tears gently and continues on.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>As time goes by, Yachiyo lays down in bed, sleeping in Iroha's arms. The pinkette smiles and slowly smoothes and kisses the forehead of the bluenette gently just to give her the strength and needs of healing and warmth....just like Yachiyo did when Iroha was down.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>"I'll be right here by yourside when you wake up early morning. You're not alone Yachiyo. As long as I'm here... You'll be safe in my arms. I want to return the kindness and love you've given me. You deserve more than you think. That said... I'll be waiting for your smile the next </em> <em>morning..."</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Iroha slowly closes her eyes and gently falls asleep, pulling Yachiyo more closer to her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"I love you..."</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And the time passes by &amp; blooms throughout the night.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b> <em>-End-</em> </b>
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well... I'm back again with another Yachiiro fanfic. Sorry that I haven't uploaded anything, I was busy with school and work. No haters please. I'll be uploading more Yachiiro fanfics next time and later future. Thank you.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>